Villa Mar 2: Red Revria Survival
by geddiknight
Summary: 16 Mario characters are locked inside a hotel for a week, their objective is to survive for the week. Is it that easy? One of them is caught a disease and will infect anyone if touched. Answer poll on who you think wil Survive!
1. Out of the dock

Villa Mar 2 Survival

Chapter 1

"50 miles off of the coast of Mushroom City lays a small town on an island called Mar. There were only villages of Toad tribes but in the year of 2003. Tourism has been introduced to the Island. Many areas have been built and two hotels have been constructed. Villa Mar I and Villa Mar II, Villa Mar I is growing in tourist numbers and Villa Mar II is shrinking in Tourist numbers. So Toadelk; the owner is shutting it down, without realising that 16 people are left and stuck inside the hotel. We have not found out their names but we will be setting them a challenge. A certain disease named "Red Revria" which drives people into a blood rage and with a touch will infect another will be injected in one of the 16's sleep and the challenge will begin." Jaapayo announced as the camera turned towards the door of the aeroplane.

"We have discovered the people who are stuck inside the hotel; let's show our audience the characters."

1. Koops Mcshell

2. Peach Toadstool

3. Toadette Mushroom

4. Mario Kun

5. Wario Kun

6. Luigi Kun

7. Waluigi Kun

8. Daisy Sarasa

9. Bowser Koopa

10. Bowser Jr. Koopa

11. Donkey Kong

12. Diddy Kong

13. Toad Mushroom

14. Rosalina Galaxyë

15. Zane Galaxyë

16. Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan

"Hey, what are you doing what-what! Stop grabbing me! No, no! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jaapayo screamed as he was chucked out of the camera helicopter. Reading the people that are stuck inside the hotel.

16. Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan.

"SNAP!" SPLASH! He had fallen into the Hotel's swimming pool. Recognising a large and fat figure. It was Wario. He got up starring at Jaapayo. His head tilted to the side; lopsided, then got up and walked away up a staircase and into the building. Jaapayo got out of the swimming pool, his shirt and trousers all wet. He went down a rock staircase towards to coast of the hotel. He saw another figure that looked like a toad. That was fishing. Jaapayo grabbed his phone and opened up a text message to the company:

GET THE 1 WITH THE MUSHROOM

"Send" Jaapayo whispered. The toad soon got up and danced towards Jaapayo.

"Howdy." He said as he quickly skipped up the staircase, across the swimming pool and up another staircase which lead into the building. Mysteriously, Jaapayo saw three other people following the toad. One wearing a purple plumber suit with a backwards 'L' on his cap. The next one is wearing a dark blue robe with black hair, and looking like a warlock. The third one is wearing a shell on his back. Jaapayo soon thought to follow the people into the building. Considering what they are going to do next.

**Jaapayo's POV:**

I wonder what they are doing, more importantly I need to tell them that they are stuck in this Hotel with me. So I scampered and sneaked up the staircases and eventually reached the building. This was the bar. This was when I saw them all. Looking at what the leader with the red plumber suit is going to say.

"I have just realised that the 15 of us, or if there is someone else, are stuck inside this hotel as it has shut down." He said. So that means that they already know about it.

"I have also heard that tonight, a mysterious disease will be put in someone in their sleep. It is kind of like a zombie apocalypse, so we're kind of screwed anyway. Look it's getting late I'm off to bed." I think that is all from the red plumber I think.

"The 15 of us, or if there is someone else, what does that mean?" A small ape said, well I think it is a small ape.

"It means someone is here as well. We are not alone." Said a beautiful looking woman. Who wore a turquoise dress

"Bah, it probably is just 15 of." The man with the dark blue robe said as he was looking at me. "Us." I got up and slowly walked towards the group of people. I spoke out: "My name is Jaapayo and you guys are stuck in this hotel." I was waiting for someone else to speak.

"My name is Luigi and we were just informed that somebody is going to be diseased tonight." Luigi, sounds catchy, Luigi. It's a-me, Luigi.

"Indeed. I think we should go to sleep and wait for what is happening tomorrow morning." I said because I know what is happening and who is going to be disease with Red Revria. So I stroll off towards a lift nearby. I go inside the lift. Which floor and apartment shall I choose? Let's say floor 9. Third one that is from the top of the hotel. Just wait and then I'll decide where to stay.

(A few minutes later passed)

Aha 911. I shall stay here tonight.

"What's going to happen now?" Bowser Jr. Asked.

"I think he knows who is going to be diseased." Toadette wondered.

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Donkey Kong, Zane and Waluigi bellowed in Toadette's face.

"I think all of us should hit the hay, I need to sleep this out of my head. I need to survive the night first." Rosalina alerted the others.

"That's if you get diseased or not, judging you you'd probably be diseased first or the one who starts with it." Zane teased.

"I have you known that Rosalina may actually be the last to be infected." Daisy warned Zane. This made Zane more annoyed.

"Come on then, you little cunt. Let's see if you're strong to survive Daisy. Come at me then, fight me!" Zane demanded furiously.

"Zane you don't need to do this." Rosalina informed just before Daisy was going to make a quick upper-cut at Zane.

"Shut up square! I don't have time for this. Koops! We're going!" Zane demanded.

"Yes sir, coming sir!" Koops reported as both Koops and Zane walked into the second lift and vanished in the distance.

**Rosalina's POV:**

Sheesh, why is Zane acting like this. Nothing is going to plan at the moment. "Daisy, do you think we should go now, Mario and Luigi have left, and it is getting late." I suggested, just as Donkey and Diddy Kong left the room going to floor 7. I was waiting for Daisy to make a suggestion and listening to the last conversations makes me tire sick. Peach is leaving now with Daisy? Eh, I'll just stay in my own apartment tonight. I'll leave now as well.

Wario and Waluigi left eventually, and soon after that Bowser and Bowser Jr. left. Toad and Toadette were the last two people in the bar. It was 11:56 PM. Toad slowly walked towards Toadette.

"Do you think you or I would be diseased? Toadette asked, looking worried.

"If there was only the two of us in this world neither of us would be diseased, and even if I was wrong, and there was a cure, I would give it to you." Toad replied graciously. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." The two toads went up the first elevator to floor 5. They eventually arrived to 507 at the end of one side of the Hotel.

"I guess this is goodbye for now then Toadette." Toad grabbed Toadette's hand and kissed it, and then he slowly walked away towards the elevator.

**Toad's POV:**

Ah, Toadette is the girl of my dreams la-la-la. Floor 6 select. La-la-la. Now 613, insert key. And now just to brush my teeth and hit the hay. I walked up towards the sink, grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing my teeth. Hey what's that in the mirror?

...

!

...

**Day 1**

**Waluigi's POV:**

Ugh, I've woke up, I'm not diseased! I must inform Wario! But what if he is diseased? I think he is not. I dashed out of my bedroom towards Wario's bedroom. I peeked through the door to see if Wario is in his bed. He wasn't. I could hear some coffee pouring, so I went to the kitchen. I saw him, Wario, he was not diseased.

"Wario! We're not diseased." I shouted out loud.

"Yes, but we need to reinforce our apartment. I shall go down and investigate by the swimming pool." Wario replied in a formal voice.

"But it's only half three. It is dark and stuff. We should wait an hour or two." I said back. I mean, I think that nothing has happened after three hours. So Wario and I barred the door with wooden planks they found in their bedrooms. We also took some chairs from the kitchen as well. Time passed as we continuously watched television for the past hour and a half.

It was now 5PM and footsteps were heard outside Jaapayo's balcony. Who was not diseased. "Come on, the diseased was near the fishers' rock. We need to put some sun beds by the staircase to the rock and also put some over by the sea sun beds. This makes sure that he won't get past until someone else does something wrong." Somebody said. Who was down by the swimming pool. Jaapayo grabbed some binoculars that he found on a table. He could just about see who they are.

**Jaapayo's POV:**

It looks like the warlock and his Koopa friend. I wonder what's happening. I should go down and investigate before all the others come. So I walked out of 911 and I took the lift down to the bar and after a minute of two I arrived at the pool. It looks like the warlock is giving his Koopa friend orders on defending him from the Red Revria. I went towards the warlock guy and I asked him some questions. "What's happening?" I asked waiting for the warlock to give an answer but his Koopa friend replied first.

"We are blocking the diseased guy on coming to the hotel. He is currently roaming around the fishers' dock and these sun beds will defend us from him." I wondered.

"Are the sun beds going to be strong enough?" I said waiting for an answer. Until the Koopa friend replied again. "I hope so." I stood near the sun beds and their formal fashion by the stairs. I could just about see that the toad is diseased. But no-one else knows, well maybe the warlock and his Koopa friend. I'm going back to the bar.

**Koops' POV:**

This is like slavery, Zane is making me do heavy and hard work carrying those awkward sun beds across the swimming pool, place them down and come back to another. Carry, place, another, carry! Place! Another! CARRY! PLACE! ANOTHER! AUGH IT'S KILLING ME! But at least we might not get diseased first. Now I've been told to go back to my apartment! Out of the blue but yay! No work! I slowly abandon Zane but just before I go up the second terrace stairs I saw Jaapayo again. I stop and wait for him to recognise me and say something.

"Ah, Koopa friend why are you up so early?" I hesitated and mouths randomly came out of my mouth. "I am helping Zane on defending the others so that the diseased cannot infect us."

"Ok, I see shall we stay down here until it gets brighter. I mean the sky at the moment, its pitch black. And what time is it; half 4?" Let's just wait a few minutes and see what will happen I thought. But someone is coming, a 'not-diseased'. Who is it? Donkey Kong!

"Donkey, you're alive!" I shouted in embarrassment. Donkey Kong smiled at me. I was confused. Jaapayo then said a few words.

"Donkey, you are alive. All we know is that us three and the warlock are not-diseased yet. We don't know who IS diseased." I correct him.

"Zane is the warlock Jaapayo." He looked at me and then after three seconds he nodded, looking a little bit crazy. I ignored the rest of his speech and I went to the entrance of the sea. The steps, I went left up this rock so I could see the beautiful sunrise.

(Meanwhile)

"I do remember seeing my son Diddy, he is alive too. I think the son is rising. I must check on others."

Donkey Kong thought.

"You should to be honest. The diseased is by the fishers' dock." Jaapayo replied and nodded soon after. "First I must tell you where people live." Jaapayo said as he handed over a sheet of paper on where everyone lives.

Mario 215

Luigi 215

Wario 804

Waluigi 804

Peach 318

Daisy 501

Toad 613

Toadette 507

Bowser 415

Bowser Jr. 415

Donkey Kong 717

Diddy Kong 717

Koops 1008

Rosalina 11Penthouse

Zane 1008

Jaapayo 911

"So, Mario and Luigi are first." Donkey Kong asked.

"Yes they are first" Jaapayo replied as he saw Donkey Kong heading down the stairs to the second terrace and headed into the foyer and right.

Jaapayo soon spotted two others coming out of the bar. Wario and Waluigi are not diseased. Jaapayo walked up to them and said a few words.

"My friends, you are not infected! There is much more to do though. Zane has spotted the diseased down by the fishers' dock." Wario stopped and agreed with Jaapayo, replying to him.

"We must defend the others from the disease. We don't want this to spread. If the disease gets worse, some areas may be diseased." Jaapayo look concerned and felt a bit nosey.  
"Does this mean that the fishers' dock is already diseased?" Wario looked confused and guessed the answer.

"I guess so." Wario, Waluigi and Jaapayo then walked down to the first terrace where the swimming pool is. They saw Zane lying on a sun bed looking bored. Jaapayo and Wario went to the sun bed defence while Waluigi, who was bored, sat on a sun bed on the other side of the swimming pool.  
"Is anything happening yet?" Waluigi demanded.  
"Not yet, we need the others to get down here first. Then we shall see what will happen then, go sleep for an hour, it's going to be a long time." Zane replied, who was bored as well. Donkey Kong came out of the bar with Mario and Luigi; both of them are not infected or diseased. Luigi was looking really nervous while Mario was brave and strong. Who was leading the way for Luigi and Donkey Kong.

"Ok what's happening then guys." Mario asked in a leaders' voice.

"We've reinforced the sun bed defence barricade and we are also waiting for the 8 others to come. Does anyone know the time?" Jaapayo replied and then asked another question.

"It's almost ten to five." Wario replied in a formal voice. From a nearby rock, a familiar figure has arrived back to the first terrace. It was Koops.

"What a beautiful sunrise." Koops wondered in an 'off-task' voice. Most of the other seven people were not looking at Koops. But they were looking at something a lot more important. A mysterious, unusual-looking yellow gas, that had wafted around the fishers' rock. The entire group by the swimming pool, including Koops, went to have a look at the mysterious yellow gas.

"It looks weird." Waluigi thought.

"It looks so scary." Luigi cried.

"I think it is the disease of the Red Revria." Jaapayo wondered.

"It could have spread to the fishers' rock." Wario thought.

"THE DISEASE IS SPREADING!" Luigi shouted, encouraging Koops, Waluigi and Donkey Kong to run around and panic.

"ENOUGH!" Zane roared. "You guys are such chickens! All we need to do is fall back a bit and defend the building. We must not let the disease hit the building."

(Meanwhile on the eleventh floor)

**Rosalina's POV:**

The time was 5:17AM when I woke up, I had bloodshot eyes and I felt a little bit dizzy. I thought that I was the diseased so I went up to a mirror. I looked normal; I moved my hair to see my second eye. It was as normal as the first one. That was a close one. I grabbed some star-bits from my fridge and had them as a morning snack. Ah cold star-bits my favourite. I held one in my hand as I hovered up to the balcony to see what was all the shouting and commanding about an hour ago. I saw Donkey Kong, Mario, Luigi, Wario the maggot, and Waluigi ah Waluigi, Zane... Ugh, Jaapayo and that Koopa guy. What was his name? Oh yes, Koops. Koops Mcshell, what a cool name. Anyway, I saw a mysterious yellow gas by the fishers' rock on the other side of Villa Mar II. I wondered what it was but then I thought about the main problem, the Red Revria disease. That could be a disease cloud. It is coming. I sat down on my sofa and tried to turn on the television. Oh I just realised, the power is out. This is such a boring start to my day. All I wanted is to go back to my Lumas and prepare for the star festival happening in four years, in 2007. Maybe I should head down to the second terrace and the swimming pool. To see what is happening. So I left the penthouse and the only apartment on floor 11. Due to the elevation of this apartment, floor 8 is missing the last quarter of apartments and a penthouse, floor 9 is missing the second half of apartments and a penthouse on the third quarter, floor 10 is missing all except the first quarter and a penthouse on the second quarter, and floor 11 is just a penthouse on the first quarter. I took the lift down to floor 3, the bar and third terrace. When I was on the lift, the buttons of 4, 6, 7 and 10 were removed. What has happened? Eventually I arrived on the third floor after removing the eleventh floor button on the lift with my nail. Out of the bar I go and I see 8 other people around the sun beds. I go down to investigate.

"Guys?" I asked for their attention. All except Jaapayo was looking at me. So I just said something I already know.

"What is happening?" I thought about the mysterious yellow cloud. I also wanted somebody that is not Koops to reply. My luck was poor.

"We reinforced the sun beds defence barricade so we could not get hurt." Koops said. I saw some cracks in the first sun bed that was blocking the diseased from getting to the others. So I was going to warn them but someone else alerted it first.

"Jaapayo we have a problem, there's a crack in the sun beds, they got us while we weren't lookin." Mario informed Jaapayo while he was peeking through the sun bed gap. I wonder what is happening now.

"I see the diseased." Jaapayo proclaimed. The crowd of people were getting nervous. "Get more sun beds, on both defences." The crowd of people walked away and picked up some sun beds.

"Here we go again." Koops moaned.

(Meanwhile)

Daisy was woken up by a knock on the door of 501. She got up, forgetting about the disease and opened the door. It was Peach.

"Phew, you're not diseased." Peach said in exhaustion.

"Neither are you." Daisy replied. "Shall we go down to the pool, wait we should look out from the balcony first." The two princesses walked up to Daisy's balcony and saw the action happening down by the swimming pool. They looked at each other. Then they dashed out of the apartment without closing the door. In a few moments they came out of the bar charging to the swimming pool. Peach was shouting "I'm not infected!" Soon after that Bowser and Bowser Jr. came out of the bar, undismayed.

Time had passed. The entire fishers' rock was diseased. Jaapayo, Koops and Wario were all working on the defence of sun beds. Zane, Waluigi, Donkey Kong and Mario were by the new defence of sun beds. Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Rosalina were sitting by the pool on sun beds. Luigi thought of something, and then he said it out loud. "It all points to Toad and Toadette."

**EOC: First chapter of new fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaapayo, Nintendo or the world owns the rest.**

**R&R!**


	2. The Second Terrace

Villa Mar 2 Survival

Chapter 2

Shocking news had arrived as one of the toads had reached the pool, it was Toadette. Many people were surprised.

**Koops' POV:**

I knew it, it was Toadette, when I looked at the apartments, and blood was dripping off of the balcony of apartment 613, it had to be Toad. Now the yellow cloud is at Fishers' dock, embracing the sun beds, they have cracks in them; the yellow disease cloud is getting worse...

"What in blue blazers are we gonna do to survive?" Wario moaned as about five people were on the other side of the pool huddling together.

"Wait for Jaapayo or Zane to think of something." Bowser Jr, lying on a sun bed opposite the pool. "They'll get a new idea soon." Cracks got bigger in the sun beds; Jaapayo, Zane and DK were holding them together. Koops came along with another sun bed and delivered it to DK, who put it in place.

"We're running out o' sun beds, boss." Koops proclaimed. Only 13 sun beds were left for defence.

"Koops! Take Mario to the second defence, we need to get some more sun beds over there." Zane demanded. Two of the sun beds were in front of the defence and in a few seconds, the yellow disease cloud had taken them down in seconds.

_Sun bed count: 11_

**Mario's POV: **

We are losing sun beds; we are running short on them, by the next hour, we will have none.

"Resume your guard Koops, I will find more." I said to Koops as I headed up to the second terrace to look for more. I peered into the distance to the first sun bed defence, they lost two more.

_Sun bed count: 9_

I was on the second terrace and I turned round a bend towards two doors to some sort of shed. Inside each of them were two sun beds, JACKPOT!

_Sun bed count: 13_

"We need more sun beds Jaapayo; we will run out in seconds." DK worried. Meanwhile, Luigi and Toadette were both scared and they huddled into a corner. Waluigi and Wario were pointlessly watching the first defence. Bowser Jr. was lying on an unused sun bed; Bowser joined Koops to reinforce the second defence, Peach, Daisy and Diddy Kong were sitting on the floor worrying and Rosalina looked towards the pool from the Second Terrace. Suddenly, a shout was heard.

"I have four sun beds! Maybe Luigi, Daisy and Peach could give me a hand on bringing these down to the defences.

"Could we keep one for sitting on, this floor is hurting my ass!" Diddy Kong asked. Within a few more minutes, the time has stroke 7:00AM. Toad was now spotted at the fishers' dock. His face was twisted and his wrists we slit. His mushroom hat was torn apart and his eyes were a dark shade of red.

**Jaapayo's POV:**

I knew this would happen.

**DK's POV:**

What is that creature is it still Toad? Or is it some sort of possessed and diseased Toad. I should still remain on guard of the first defence; I don't want any others being infected. Sadly, Toadette came barging along by the sun beds and stood on them.

"What are you doing?" Zane bellowed out in Toadette's ear.

"Stop bullying Toad!" She shouted back at him. Toad got angrier and started to break the sun beds.

"Toadette, Toad is diseased, you shouldn't go near him." Jaapayo informed. Toadette didn't listen.

"I aint listening to you lot anymore!" Toadette screamed to Jaapayo.

"Have it your way then." Zane thought as he pushed Toadette with his hands and Toadette fell off of the sun beds. She rolled down the steps towards the fishers' dock and stopped by Toad's feet.

"SOMEBODY'S HUNGRY!" Toad said in anger and rage. Within seconds, Toad ripped Toadette's mushroom hat apart and scarred Toadette's face and body. She was infected with the disease.

"ROAR!" Toadette screamed in rage.

Toadette and Toad started tearing the sun beds apart in seconds.

_Sun bed count: 8_

"Guys, we need a few more sun beds." DK commanded.

"Delivering two right now." Koops replied as he carried two sun beds with his hands across the first terrace, where the pool is.

**Mario's POV:**

It's a good thing that I kept a spare sun bed up here on the second terrace. Now what I'm going to do is lie down and watch this place die. I have two other sun beds, blocking the disease when it gets there so I am ok.

"What are we going to do now?" Peach wondered.

"I'm just standing in this corner doing nothing." Daisy told Peach.

"Augh this sucks! We're all gonna die!" Peach moaned in boredom while three others watched her moan.

"Stop moaning bitches!" Zane shouted. "At this rate you're going to be next, especially you Peach. If you help us defend this place we will do fine." Daisy and Peach walked over to Zane and tried to hold back the sun beds from the disease. Meanwhile over at the second defence, Koops, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are having some trouble.

"We're running out of sun beds!" Bowser cried as more of the defence was destroyed.

_Sun bed count: 6_

"Bowser Jr!" Koops asked.

"Yes?" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Go up to the third terrace and look for some more sun beds, we are running out in a flash!"

"Aye, Koops!" Bowser Jr. headed up to the third terrace to look for spare sun beds. "None here, Master Koops." He shouted across the hotel.

_Sun bed count: 5_

**Koops' POV:**

"I am not your master." I said to Bowser Jr, thinking that I was his master. More importantly, we only have two sun beds left! What do I do what do I do what do I do!

"Only two left here!" I said to Bowser in fright.

"Move back a bit, we shall make the second defence on the top of the sea terrace stairs, which will last longer than here." He replied. Bowser, Bowser Jr. and I grabbed the two sun beds and pulled them up the stairs, sadly we all lost grip of the second one and it fell down the stairs and was soon ripped by Toadette, TOADETTE? She is infected.

_Sun bed count: 4_

I only know that we have one sun bed over here and three at the first defence. I haven't seen Mario in a while. He might be watching us at the second terrace.

"Look up at the second terrace, Mario has three sun beds!" Bowser shouted and alerted everyone else.

"You two keep guard of the sun bed; I will go to the second Terrace." I told Bowser and his son. Just as soon as I headed up the stairs, the first defence lost another sun bed.

_Sun bed count: 3_

"Mario, where are the three sun beds?" I asked.

"Sun beds? Err, what sun beds, I have none of those. Bye-bye now..." Mario replied to me. I got annoyed now, I ran around the bend on the second terrace and I saw them.

_Sun bed count: 6_

"Err, oh look! Three sun beds, here you go." Mario smiled. I frowned at him, and then I took the sun beds and placed them at the defences, now three at the first defence and three at the second defence. Then I went back to reinforcing the second defence.

"I've had enough of this; I'm leaving through the main door!" Wario said. Suddenly, Peach, Daisy and Diddy Kong started listening.

"You can't, the main door is locked, even if you climb out, the gate at the beginning of the car park is sealed and every other entrance is locked, even if you try to go into the sea and swim you will already be infected by the bloody disease they call Red Revria." Jaapayo informed everyone. Soon after that, Peach, Daisy and Diddy Kong fainted to the ground.

"Well that's a long one." DK said.

"That's what she said." Waluigi and Wario giggled.

"What will we do with these guys?" Luigi wondered.

_Sun bed count: 5_

The time had stroke 10:27AM and Rosalina had spent two minutes getting back to her apartment. She went through her fridge to find a star bit.

**Rosalina's POV:**

This place has always gave me the creeps, it's not normal for some sort of disease to infect only the people living in this, locked hotel. I can't even get out myself, for I have no energy for teleportation, or to fly out myself. I could have a look at what everyone is doing. Or I could stay here. It may be safer to stay here, but going to look at what people are doing seems more enjoyable.

_Sun bed count: 4_

"Aargh this place is so annoying, even the pool water has turned yellow!" Wario shouted.

"Maybe its yellow is because, TOAD IS IN THE POOL!" DK cried as Toad lunged out of the pool heading for Peach, who soon started running around the swimming pool. Everybody was up on their feet. Luigi ran to the first defence and got into a ball shape, Toad had came running along and then he jumped into the air lunging towards him, until Zane grabbed a large pebble and threw it exactly while Toad was in the air, pushing him down the stairs towards the fisher's rock, where Toadette had destroyed another sun bed.

_Sun bed count: 3_

In seconds, the second defence were down to their last sun bed too, just as Rosalina arrived at the pool.

_Sun bed count: 2_

"I can't believe this." Koops worried as he fell to the floor crying. "I want my mama!" Tears raced down Koops' face and down his body. Bowser Jr. escorted him to the second terrace and left him there. Rosalina came rushing towards him.

"It's ok little Koopa, you'll be fine here, the second terrace is, why don't we go to the third and I'll let you be safe there." Rosalina said, wiping Koops' tears and giving him a big motherly hug.

"Is he ok? I heard what happened." Jaapayo asked.

"He'll be fine up here." Rosalina replied.

"Guys, get ready to run up to the bar as soon as I say." Zane commanded. "This sun bed won't last a few more minutes." Few people started becoming scared as the cracks in the last sun beds got larger.

"So scared, I'm going to the second terrace." Peach cried as Daisy followed her to the second terrace. Wario and Waluigi scampered to the bar a few seconds after that. DK still held the sun bed together with Zane.

Now after a minute, the second defence and the first defence had ran out of sun beds.

_Sun bed count: 0_

"RUN!" Zane shouted across the hotel. DK, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr. and Bowser legged it towards the bar with everyone else right behind them. The Disease cloud of Red Revria had now infected the swimming pool terrace. Now the second terrace too. Jaapayo locked the door as the third terrace had become infected with the disease. Toad and Toadette had been dashing around the pool and terraces area and started punching the plastic windows and the door. Survival was limited now.

"What will we do now?" Mario thought.

"Everyone, let's sit around this table, people grab chairs and we will start thinking of ideas." Jaapayo called.

10:56AM

"Ok new plans, anyone have ideas?" Jaapayo asked the group of survivors.

"Well, there are 14 of us left, we should go to our apartments and wait for the best." Rosalina suggested as she was stroking Koops' stomach.

"I think we should stand up to this disease and stop it from getting out of this entire hotel." Waluigi proclaimed.

"I'm going back to my apartment, gonna grab some snacks." Diddy Kong said as he left the bar from the other entrance and went up the lift to floor 7.

**Diddy Kong's POV:**

Everyone hates this place, including me. I don't want to be the next one infected. I went towards the lock of my apartment, I insert the key and oh look, and it's not working. Let me try again, nope still not working. Wait hold on a minute.

"I'm really out of ideas now." Jaapayo wondered. "If you can find anything better to do, please tell me."

"Well the door is open towards the pool so see you guys." Zane said as he dashed out of the bar with people behind him. Gas caught up with Daisy, who was at the back of the line, people gasped as the gas had caught up with Daisy, and he was unseen.

"Guys!" Daisy said in a voice the seemed quiet. "The gas is ok, its Toad that's making the others enraged.

"Right then." Zane slowly said as he watched Daisy slowly get roasted by Toad and Toadette who was right behind her, Peach came rushing down with a pile of stones she found on floor 8. Luigi and Mario soon came arriving with more. They put the stones on the floor, boarding up the bar door which goes to the lifts.

13 Players Remain.

**Zane's POV:**

"That was close." Mario, Luigi and Peach have sure done a good job, but now Daisy is diseased. Her hair is now a mess, her dress is ripped and she has three scars on her face.

"Please, defend this place, I shall find the others." Mario nodded at me, so I walked up the stairs to floor 4 and I had found many people sitting on the ground.

"I have bad news people." Zane said.

"Someone better be infected." DK moaned.

"You got that right, and that person is Daisy."

"Ok let's just find another thing to do."

**EOC: OK then, this took long.**

**R&R!**


	3. Carelessly Failing to Survive

Villa Mar 2 Survival

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own things made by Nintendo.**

**Mario's POV:**

I have a feeling that stones will not block up a door from the bar. To my left are some of the apartments on floor 3. Zane said I should go upstairs to floor 4, got to floor 4 he said, it'll be fun he said. On the other hand, I'd rather trust Jaapayo, wherever he's gone to.

Aha! He wants me killed! I know that Toad, Toadette and Daisy would go up to floor 4 because Zane and the others are there. I should go towards the apartments on floor 3...

"Well I can only count eleven." Wario thought whilst pointing at the remaining people.

"Me thinks we should investigate where the others are." Koops wondered.

"Don't worry, Mario and Jaapayo are downstairs." Donkey Kong laughed, why don't we rely on them to keep those stones intact with the door and err, Luigi! Thank you for volunteering to be the Guard! Stay by the top of the stairs and tell us if somebody's coming.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Luigi gulped as he slowly stepped over towards the stairs from floor 4 to floor 3.

"Anyways, I think we should play 21 dares!" Donkey Kong laughed again.

"I'll sit out on that one." Zane groaned as he dashed up the stairs to floor 10. "Koops!"

"Yes master."

"Yeah, let's play 21 dares!" Peach said happily.

"Ok, 1 2 3." DK said.

**Rosalina: 4**

**Peach: 5 6 7**

**Diddy Kong: 8 9**

**Bowser Jr. 10 11 12**

**Bowser: 13**

**Wario: 14 15 16**

**Waluigi: 17 18 19!**

**DK: 20!**

"Rosalina is 21!" Peach laughed.

"Ok ok, I DARE YOU to scare Luigi when he isn't looking!" DK demanded.

"Haha!" Wario laughed as he watched Rosalina get up and walk slowly towards Luigi, who was looking down the staircase. Everyone got up and silently looked at Rosalina, she crept to about an inch away from Luigi, and then shoved him and he fell down the stairs, she dashed back into the room they were in before.

"WOAH!" Luigi shouted as he banged his head on a stair. A good amount of people started laughing at Luigi.

"Who did that?" Luigi asked loudly.

"Waluigi!" Diddy Kong randomly shouted.

"Waluigi." Rosalina shouted as well. In a few seconds, the rest of the group except Waluigi shouted his name.

"Hey it wasn't me!" Waluigi cried as Luigi ran upstairs and gave Waluigi a beating.

"Alright break it up!" Bowser shouted. "Or I'll burn you with my fiery breath."

"Fine, I'll be back later." Luigi groaned.

_**11:32AM, Meanwhile...**_

**Mario's POV:**

I don't see anybody at the moment; maybe the diseased ran up the stairs when I wasn't looking, and that the other lot have gone up a few more floors. Let me see if they have. I walked along the apartments of floor 3 back to the bar door, the glass next to it is broken! They must've broken through! Or did they? Nobody seems to be in the bar. I might have a little look around in the bar. And so, I do...

"Well, Mario said he is still down at floor 3 with Jaapayo, so they must be ok." Wario thought to himself as the rest of the group were thinking of ideas.

"We could stay in my apartment, I haven't got a lot of stuff but still there is a lovely choice of stolen sofas." Bowser giggled as he got up, grabbed Bowser Jr., put him on his back and walked to apartment 415.

"Daddy we gonna win this." Bowser Jr. Said.

"Yes we will son, yes we will..."

11:48PM

"C'mon Koops, we need to barricade our door, and build a platform or a bridge to the walkway over down at the other hotel, its pathway is a good metre away from the balcony of this apartment, and at the same level. But there is a forty metre drop between the two. Search the cupboards for some planks, good thing this apartment belonged to Toadslip II, he was a woodcutter." Zane proclaimed as he was placing unwanted and very sharp furniture about a metre from the door, and large and heavy furniture by the door, sealing the two inside.

"Aha, I have found a very long plank!" Koops shouted to Zane. "It looks a good two metres wide."

"Perfect, now give it to me; I know exactly where to put it." Zane grabbed the wood-plank from Koops and delivered it to the balcony. He placed it on the bars of the balcony fencing, and in-lined it with the walkway barrier.

**Koops' POV:**

Zane lifted me up and put me onto the plank, I slowly walked along the plank as a sense of danger started shivering down my spine, I lost control, I was wobbling on the plank and then I fell forwards across the plank, to the other side of it. Then Zane got onto it. Zane is a lot heavier than me, and when he set his two feet onto the plank, a crack was created in the centre, he stepped on the plank again and the crack has split the plank, in the neck of time Zane jumped onto the brick wall of the walkway. "Made it." He said as I soon turned around and pointed towards the direction of a gate which was closed. "Rats." I said as I went up to it and tried opening it, it didn't budge. However, there is also the other way of this walkway, and that is where Zane and I walked along...

**Mario's POV:**

11:52PM

Nobody is here, I thought to myself as I crept through the yellow gas which was no longer spreading and infectious, somehow. There were some crackling sounds that were heard from the other side of the bar and I saw a terrible view. I saw Toad, Toadette and Daisy, munching on plants that they picked off in the Third Terrace. That wasn't all; I saw Zane and Koops, by the walkway of the other hotel, heading towards the bend where I couldn't see them from here. This made me creep backwards to the broken glass, but what is that? Another door? Behind the serving area in the bar?

"I wonder what this will lead to." I thought to myself as I opened the door, which leads to what I will now call, the SUN BED ROOM. It was filled with over a hundred sun beds, each with apartment numbers written on them 602, 509, 814, 1010, 221 and many more, I think I should rest here for a while, I didn't get any sleep last night. I found a good spot to rest; it was hidden and safe from sight.

The time had just stroke 12 o'clock and concentration is needed most at the moment.

"Do you think somebody's diseased yet?" Diddy Kong wondered as they were heading into the apartment belonging to Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"I hope not." Donkey Kong replied in boredom. After having closed the door, the group walked into the living room and sat on the stolen sofas.

"So then, we can't just leave Mario and Jaapayo down there, they are probably going to be killed."

Wario discussed with the others, asking for their opinions.

"I think that Jaapayo's gonna get back here soon, even if the diseased come and attack. I'm not so sure about Mario." Rosalina said as others started mumbling to each other.

"Well I think that." Wario was interrupted by everybody just talking to one another about random topics.

"Guys?" Wario called out again, nobody listened.

"Toad is right behind us!" He shouted for the third time, this got everybody's attention.

"That got your attention." Wario laughed. "I think that we should go back down to floor 3 and defend Mario and Jaapayo from the disease."

**Bowser Jr.'s POV:**

I'm starting to be bored by this guy; he keeps murmuring on about the littlest things, I thought this was every man for them self. Well, maybe not me and Bowser, but I'm just gonna stay here and wait, I'm not gonna really help the others, I'd rather want Mario to die and. Nobody cares about Jaapayo.

Look, Wario is still murmuring on about "Oh Mario is in danger! We must save him!" Firstly, he probably isn't in danger. Secondly, he's Mario, what else can you get out of him than he, Bowser and I being the final three. I know that I'm not gonna die, and I'm not gonna move until somebody comes to me with news of an infection!

12:11PM

Wario then asks me if I want to go down to the Bar area, I say no, and I'm not leaving here. Within a minute later, they all leave the apartment. I have a feeling this is something like 'The Mole' or 'Total Drama Island' and if this gets any more annoying, it probably is...

**Mario's POV:**

11:56AM

I believe four minutes here is what I should be resting for, and nobody is nearby. Time for exploring! I thought in my head as I got up and walked through the room. To my left I see more and more sun beds and a window. A window! This could mean a safe exit out of the hotel! But when I dash over to the window, I look out and all I see is a dead end. Hold on! I walk backwards towards more sun beds, and I charge towards the window, smashing it and throwing myself out of the room. I then walk along the pathway and I saw the dead end which was not actually a dead end, it was a bend. I felt relieved! But then there was a gate by the end of the path. It wasn't an ordinary fence gate; it was practically a wall, no hope now. I might stay here for a couple of minutes, this gate didn't lead out of the hotel, but to the car park of the hotel, this area was just towards some apartments on the other side. Technically I'm trapped, except the window, it's not an obvious place for the diseased ones to go to, so I'll just sit back and rest for another hour or so.

"Great, that's absolutely great. They're not here." Waluigi moaned when realising there was a broken glass window near him. "Hey look! There is a broken window!" He pointed out, attracting everybody's attention to the broken window.

"That's just something that the diseased broke and then came out when they infected Daisy." Peach confirmed to the others.

"Well let's just say that they are diseased for now." Wario announced.

"Guys! Toad's comin!" Luigi alerted out as the group of survivors dashed back up to floor 4. When the group of survivors reached floor 4, they started going their own ways, Luigi and Peach headed right to the other side of the hotel's apartments. Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario and Waluigi headed to the left side of the Apartments and Rosalina headed up more stairs to higher floors.

**Luigi's POV:**

12:27PM

Mamma Mia! The diseased are chasing us! We stumbled along the apartments and reached a dead end by the apartment 407. Peach was behind me and tried to open the apartment door. I peeked round to see if Toad was still chasing us, he isn't. At that very same time I heard a call from at the bottom of the hotel, near the locked right apartments on floor 3. "Luigi." It said. I looked down and saw Mario, thank spaghetti he is alive and ok. But I cannot stay here long. "I cannot come down." I said back to him, he nodded and sat back down again. This was the exact same time when Peach finally managed to break the door open. Letting the two of us in. "Was that Jaapayo?" Peach asked me. "No, it was Mario." I reply to her, she felt relieved. Now we both went into the apartment 407 and locked the door. I feel hungry. I go to the fridge and cupboards of the apartment but there was nothing there. We both sat on the sofa which was partially damaged. I saw the clock and it read 12:29PM. I don't know when this is going to end, and I hope it will... Soon...

**Koops' POV:**

Well that gate is closed and now this gate over here is closed. Now we're trapped. Except for a little route back down to the sea, which I dare not to go because it leads towards the Red Revria disease. The yellow cloud is slowly spreading and the three who are infected are scampering along the Terraces. It's best to stay here or something. I want to stay alive, and long enough for when somebody eradicates this disease, but according to the Daily Koopa, some local observatory galaxies contain this disease, so that's a bummer.

_**12:41PM, Meanwhile...**_

**Mario's POV:**

Luigi was so close yet so far to me; I don't want to go back because I would have expected another guy to be diseased. I hope this is not possible. But oh well, I can't rely on them all to stay alive. Well 45 minutes has passed by and waiting here is just a phase of my survivability. I might go back and find out some things. So I walk back to the window and crawl myself through it, landing on a sun bed. It is filthy, dirty and smelly, so I fall off of it and got up after rubbing all of the dirty and filthy marks on my plumber suit, which I don't know why I'm still wearing it. I'm still walking in the sun bed room and I think of an idea. Why don't I move the sun beds and block the door from somebody getting in? This could remake what happened earlier on in the morning. But a lot easier and safer because there are plenty more sun beds I can block the door with. I should start working on that now.

"What are we going to do? Bowser thought as they were dashing to the apartment 415.

"Staying here, Toad has gone back down to the Terraces." Bowser Jr., from the other side of the door pointed out to the others. "Now get back down to floor 3 and do your job!" He said again.

**Bowser Jr.'s POV:**

Augh can't they just leave me alone. Nobody is going to kill me unless those guys come back and trap them and me in here. That'll be the day. Now, let's have a little look out of the balcony. I can see Toad by the fishers' dock. Toadette is by the second terrace, scampering around the place, and Daisy is jumping up and down stretching her arms as if he wants to grab something on the Third Terrace, oh that's right. Koops is up by the other Hotel walkway, looking down at Daisy. Somebody isn't happy at all. Hold on a second. What is WARIO doing at the Third Terrace, he's gonna get himself killed! Oh dear, Daisy's spotted him, Wario is running back and Daisy is catching up with him.

**Wario's POV:**

RUN! RUN! RUN! Daisy must not reach me! Waluigi! WHERE DID YOU AND BOWSER AND THE APES GO?

...

!

...

_There are 12 characters remaining._

"Zane! Look! Daisy caught Wario! Now there are only 12 of us left!" Koops shouted at Zane to get his attention.

"What is doing there?" He said. "Great, there are two of us, Luigi and Peach are somewhere in an apartment. Mario's trapped himself somewhere; I don't know where the hell Jaapayo is. I can see Bowser Jr. at his apartment. Bowser, Waluigi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are off somewhere. This makes us 12."

**Zane's POV:**

I cannot believe the stupidity of some of the remaining 12 and Wario in this hotel. Koops and I are trapped here. Bowser Jr. doesn't want to leave his apartment, judging him from here. The rest, they can't even sort themselves out. It's best to wait here until somebody comes and does something stupid. We'll be rescued someday.

The yellow cloud and the disease started to spread quicker now, it had completely infected the third terrace and started to travel upwards, over a wall, and over that wall was Mario resting a good ten metres from it.

**Mario's POV:**

Is that a yellow cloud? Or is it just me. It isn't just me! This could mean me being infected! I sprouted up and dashed back into the sun bed room. I got some sun beds and started to block up the window with them. This led me into a room without exits. The door near the bar is completely sealed, the window is blocked and clogged up with the sun beds, and now there are no ex- wait, a place that I haven't been to yet, I walked towards it and it lead towards a bend which had a door at the end. Through the unlocked door was a small room with another door. There was no roof of this room and about five metres above the surface of the room was a walkway of apartments on floor 4, they seem like apartments 409 and 410 to me. I also could hear some voices; they are the voices of Bowser, Waluigi and Donkey Kong, perhaps Diddy Kong as well. I'd rather stay away from them all than meet up with them; I don't want to reveal my secret hiding spots. I might as well check what is behind this door then. When I open it, I get grabbed and pulled into the room. I don't know what the heck just happened, and I want to know why...

**EOC: I cannot believe this took me a day to do. I'm so proud of myself. Oh well, another character down! Thanks for reading, review as well, I'd be extra happier if you visited my profile and answer my poll, I want your view of the story.**


	4. Cory and Jaapayo

Villa Mar 2 Survival

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own what belongs to Nintendo.**

12:58PM

"Well well well, if it isn't the group of brave men who wanted to investigate and thought that they could stop the Red Revria disease and save us all, this disease will not be cleansed easily!" Bowser Jr. laughed. "I mean, there were five of you? Now there are four, it's such a shame Waluigi met his end here."

"I'm Waluigi, Wario is the gonner." Waluigi alerted Bowser Jr. when he wasn't listening.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to a different apartment, this place is just a load of sofas clinged to a near-broken floor." Bowser Jr. groaned as he left the apartment.

"What is with him? Honestly?" DK asked.

"I don't know, he's just at that teenage stage when he is such a selfie it's untrue, he wants me and him to survive, and Rosalina I don't know why." Bowser replied in stress.

13:01PM

"Mario! What are you doing here; you're letting the disease approach us!" A voice murmured from the shadows inside the dark room where Mario had hid himself in.

"Jaapayo? Is that you?" Mario asked.

"Yes it is I, who has been hiding in here for the past three hours, who has been diseased; I only know Toad and Toadette."

"Err, Daisy is diseased and that's all I can think of."

"What have you been doing and why are you alive?" Jaapayo asked politely.

"Well mister normal-looking human, I too have been here for a good hour or so too. Do you remember the scene when Daisy was killed?"

"No, not at all."

"Ok, it all started when we ran back into the bar, we sealed up the bar doors to the swimming pool and terraces and I headed towards the floor 3 apartments."

"When we were running into the bar, which was when I went into the giant sun bed room." Jaapayo explained. "I had to keep myself away from danger."

"So did I, but I went towards the floor 3 apartments to keep myself away from danger, I saw Daisy get infected by Toadette, so I head to the end, after 10 minutes I went back and investigated. I refused to go back to floor 4 when Zane told me, so I headed into this magnificent room of sun beds." Mario said.

"Yes, yes, proceed." Jaapayo asked.

"I took a little nap over by that corner over there." Mario said as he got out of the room and pointed through a window where the corner was, the sun beds blocking the room were still intact. "After that, I went for an exploration and I heard some crazy voices, like GO TO FLOOR 4 and LOOK FOR THE UN-DISEASED. This caused me to finish my exploration at the window, in which I smashed and got out, napped there for a while, after that I woke up and saw the yellow clouds going over a wall which was near me, so I ran back into the sun bed room, blocked the broken window up with sun beds and then walked into the roofless room which is next to this one, then I opened the door, and I found you."

"That's great, now I hope this disease gets eradicated and all, you know, it will when there is one person left." Jaapayo accidently explained.

"What?" Mario asked concurringly.

"I mean, the Toads aren't going to let the Island of Mar on the outskirts of the mushroom kingdom be filled with the Red Revria, this disease spreads pretty darn quickly." Jaapayo tried to mix up his sentences and trying not to reveal the whole 'filming' to Mario.

"They shouldn't, and we shouldn't be diseased, we have the right to stay alive, you and me, and Luigi should be the last three I should guarantee."

"Yes and why should we let, BOWSER and WARIO, and especially ZANE, why should they be alive and un-diseased?"

"Exactly, there were sixteen of us at the start, now there are thirteen."

"Or less, you never know."

"We will know, and if there becomes three left, it shall be us two, and Luigi."

"I hope so..."

**Koops' POV:**

13:12PM

I don't want to be here, not here as in, in this hotel, but here as in, this very place Zane and I are standing at right now. We're trapped, surrounded, cornered, and especially in danger of being the next ones infected. "The clouds are up here!" Zane shouts to me, I quickly respond with "You said they do not affect us." Now I do literally mean that we are trapped as the walkway to the other hotel, is gated in steel, and if we try and climb around it, there is not any area to place your footing, and even if you attempt to jump around it, you'll still lead yourself to a painful death by incredibly sharp rocks, this is because they, they as in the owners 'removed' the pathway and placed another steel gate on the other side, practically separating the hotels and stopping the residents of the other hotel from getting to here! That sucks. I can't even see if there is anybody nearby that could rescue me. S.O.S please, someone help me...

**Zane's POV:**

We are now officially trapped here, the yellow cloud is now in my face and I claim it's my fault we got here in the first place. On the other hand, the diseased guys cannot reach us, unless they, they, nah they can't. This place is safe, but boring, now Koops and I are stuck here for the rest of the week, according to Jaapayo, wherever he is. I wish Tom was here, he'd know what to do, and that darn necklace of his could get us all out of here.

"Look." Waluigi groaned. "The weather is over 35 degrees from eight till six at night, we're not exercising, we haven't got any sun cream on and there is no swimming pool for us to swim in. It's the hottest time of the day and we're all going die de-hydrate!"

"I know." Donkey Kong murmured. "The temperature now is a good 37 degrees, or higher. I'd love it to be a lot less humid."

"This is pointless, we're all stuck here doing absolutely nothing, I wonder, whose dumb idea was to trap us all in here in the first place?" Bowser complained. Waluigi and Donkey Kong gulped as they saw a large fat-looking diseased figure that was right behind Bowser.

"Err, Run?" Waluigi gasped as Bowser slowly turned his head and saw Wario with his hands slow approaching Bowser's flesh.

"GAH! LOCK HIM IN HERE!" Bowser shouted as the three dashed out of 415 and locked the door.

"Gaah! That was a close one." Waluigi said while he was rapidly begging for air. They all stepped outside the apartment and watched the door handle as it was slightly moving around the place.

**DK's POV:**

Can we go somewhere else now?

**Bowser's POV:**

That's it, floor 5 for now, I commanded the troops, and I mean the others to exit this floor and headed up the stairs to the next floor. We headed into apartment 521 at the end and I headed to the balcony, after ordering Waluigi to lock the door. I saw Daisy and Toadette scampering around the pool while, ugh, I saw Toad, he had excreted and then he ate his droppings, that's disgusting. I saw Wario soon after, and boy was he like a cheetah, he basically threw Toad out of the way and ate the droppings. No wonder the bins are empty.

"They're like animals." Bowser pointed out looking out of the balcony.

"JACKPOT!" Waluigi laughed as he opened a cupboard and a fridge and saw about a week's worth of ice-cold water, bread, fruits, and 3 star-bits.

"Dayum..." Donkey Kong and Bowser cheered as they got out the supplies.

"This can last us a week." Donkey Kong said happily as the three went out to the balcony and sat on some chairs next to a table, placing their supplies there.

"Gimme some butter!" Waluigi laughed.

"Pass over the rice!" Donkey Kong asked happily.

"Sure thing!" Bowser said as he slid the bowl of rice across the table. "This is the life."

"So you think it's best to stay here, Jaapayo?" Mario asked.

"Well, I have to say its pretty protective isn't it." Jaapayo laughed. "You do realise the yellow disease clouds do not affect or infect you."

"Now I do, thanks for that advice."

"Did you realise it's been 10 years since this hotel shut down, and you somehow got into this hotel.

"The gates were open when the fifteen of us got here two weeks ago."

"I'm getting bored of this, good thing my phone is in my pocket. Might browse Facebook or something."

"You have Facebook? Many Toads these days are all over it."

"Yeah, it's very popular, basically it's a system made by Mark Zuckerberg, through the Mushroom global pipe, where you can chat with friends and say stuff to others. Let's see what on the news feed.

**JACK AKBAL**

RIP: Cory Monteith, such a great actor, rest in peace.

26 Likes

You, Enrique Galaxyë and 25 others like this.

"Aww that's a shame, I used to be good friends with him at school. Sad he's gone now."

"I don't know that guy, what else is on news feed?" Mario asked.

"More RIP messages, some other stuff, hold on.

**KOOPS MCSHELL**

Somebody help me, I'm trapped in a hotel and this disease is going to kill me!

14 Likes 11 Comments

"Let's see some of these comments, Mario! Come take a look at this." Jaapayo asked when Mario walked out of the roofless room. But he came back.

**Koopol Jackson: **Talk to me buddy.

**Koops McShell: **Mario and the gang took me to Villa Mar II two weeks ago and now, it is infested with a disease named the Red Revria.

**Enrique Galaxyë: **The Red Reaver... ** 3 likes**

**Koopol Jackson: **The Red Reaver?

**Koopak Lewis: **Isn't that guy a myth?

**Koops McShell: **Yeah what he said.

**Enrique Galaxyë: **No he be not, he's the guy who first carried that disease, and some say it's his stench. **1 Like**

**Koops McShell: **How will I overcome this?

**Koopol Jackson: **All I'm gonna say is stay away from it.

**Enrique Galaxyë**: Just stay away from the diseased, you're on Mar Island so someday soon the guys are gonna eradicate it there, don't worry.

**Koops McShell: **Thx

"Let me do something about this." Jaapayo thought.

"Does this mean Koops is un-diseased?" Mario asked.

"Yes, most likely." Jaapayo replied back.

**Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan: **Inbox Koops.

"Now he should message me any time soon."

**1 NEW NOTIFICATION**

"Ok the chat is set up."

**Koops McShell: **Thank the stars you're alive, where are you?

**Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan: **That I'm not going to say, what's going on?

**Koops McShell: **Zane and I are trapped on the walkway to the other Hotel. We saw Wario getmashed up by the diseased, 12 remain I think, not sure about Luigi, Mario and Peach.

**Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan: **Mario's here with me.

"Wario's been diseased." Jaapayo explained to Mario.

"Man, I should get this; it's so much easier to communicate with others." Mario thought to himself.

**Koops McShell: **Do you know about others?

**Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan**: Nope.

**Koops McShell: **kk cya.

**Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan: **Bye.

"Kk? Cya?" Mario asked.

"Kk is ok and cya is to see ya, or see you later, jeez you need to get used to text language." Jaapayo complained.

"Oh well." Mario said. "Nothing is coming our way, we're in safe hands for now, and good luck to Koops and Zane.

BASH! BASH! BASH!

"What was that?" Mario cried.

"They're breaking into the sun bed room. Quickly! Get into the sun bed room!" Jaapayo ordered as the two headed into the sun bed room.

"Please don't tell me we're next."

"Don't worry; the diseased will only infect two people per day." Jaapayo laughed.

"But, three people we're infected today!" Mario worried.

"Toadette was infected before 8AM, therefore it counts as yesterday." Jaapayo said.

"That means that nobody will be infected before 8AM tomorrow." Mario laughed.

"Exactly."

"What time is it by the way?"

"It's nearly half two."

"Ah ok..."

**EOC: This was a pretty short chapter, oh well, there's obviously going to be lots per day.**

**On Saturday the 13 July 2013, glee actor Cory Monteith was found dead in a hotel in Canada, somebody had taken his life. I was on Facebook on the Sunday and I had received lots of notifications about his death. Apart from Jaapayo going to the same school as Cory, all of this is about him is true. R&R.**

**RIP Cory Monteith, 1982 – 2013.**


End file.
